Gimme That Girl
by jh728
Summary: Miranda loves the way Andy looks no matter what.


**Title:** Gimme That Girl

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Miranda/Andy

**Prompt: **Mxrolkr asked for a story based on the Joe Nicols song, Gimme That Girl. This is my take.

**Length/Word Count:** 1.7K

**Summary:** Miranda loves the way Andy looks no matter what.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights to _The Devil Wears Prada,_ any of its characters, or to the Joe Nichols song.

**A/N:** This is for Mxrolkr. She supplied the prompt and acted as beta.

Gimme That Girl

Mornings like this were some of Miranda's favorite. She loved waking up first and finding Andrea's head on her shoulder, arm wrapped around her waist. Miranda smiled as she watched Andrea's face as she slowly drifted up to wakefulness. Then Andrea would give her a sleepy smile and brush her long dark hair out of her eyes.

"_Yes, this is perfection,_" she thought. "Good morning, love."

"Morning, sweetheart," Andy burred as she snuggled further into Miranda's body. "Can we stay like this all day?"

"I wish we could." Miranda kissed the top of Andy's head. "I need to go into Runway for a few hours. If Rachel has done her job properly, I won't be long."

"Hmmm," Andy sighed, eyes closed. "It sounds funny hearing her real name and not 'Emily'.

"Well, I suppose she earned it," Miranda sniffed. "Besides I noticed whenever I called her 'Emily' the real Emily flinched. I thought it was time to move on before my Associate Editor had a breakdown."

"If Emily hasn't had a breakdown yet, she won't." Andy smiled as she started unbuttoning Miranda's top. "She's recovering from MIPTSD."

"What?" Miranda pulled back to look into Andrea's smiling eyes.

"Miranda Induced Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. All of your assistants go though it."

"Really, Andrea." Miranda huffed and tried to get up but was held tight by Andy.

"Oh no you don't," Andy whispered. "I haven't finished saying good morning." With that, Andy pulled Miranda's sleep shirt open and started saying good morning to two of her favorites.

Miranda tied her robe as she came out of the bathroom after her shower and watched Andrea pull on a pair of sweats and her old Northwestern tee shirt. "You be careful on your run. Don't forget to take your phone."

"I'll be fine. I'll get my phone out of the charger when I go downstairs."

"Good. I should be home for lunch, but I'll call if I'm going to be late. Don't forget we have the benefit at the Met tonight."

"Great, I'll make lunch. I remembered the benefit yesterday when a truly amazing dress was delivered."

"Andrea, the dress by itself is adequate. It will only become amazing when you put it on." Miranda kissed Andy's cheek before entering her closet to get dressed.

With a charmed look on her face, Andy sat on the edge of the bed holding one of her running shoes. "You sweet talker you. I'll see you at lunch." Andy pulled on her shoes and quickly left the bedroom. She was afraid if she stayed much longer, neither of them would be leaving anytime soon.

A few hours later, Miranda was reviewing an article for the October issue of Runway. She reached for her phone as soon as she heard the ring tone that signaled Andrea was calling. "Hello, darling. How was your run?"

"Hey. It was fine," Andy responded dully.

"Andrea, what's wrong?" Miranda tensed immediately.

"How do you do that?"

"I can always tell when something is bothering you. Now, what's wrong?"

"It's nothing really. When I was on my run I saw your friend Preston Wellington IV."

"He's not my friend, dear. He's a business acquaintance and an ass. What did he say?"

"Like I said, nothing important. He said something stupid and it hit me wrong."

"Andrea, if what he said bothered you, it wasn't stupid. What. Did. He. Say."

"He just made a comment about the way I was dressed and how no one would know that I was married to you."

"Sweetheart, I know you can do anything you put your mind to. But even I realize you cannot go jogging in four inch Christian Lou's and Chanel. It wouldn't be safe. We are married because I love you and the way you dress when jogging has no bearing."

Andy laughed. "Thank you, love. I feel better now. Will you be home for lunch?"

"Yes, I'll be leaving in about an hour."

"Okay, see you then. I love you."

"I love you too." Miranda hung up and considered what she could do to Preston Wellington IV to convey her displeasure. Andrea was normally a confident woman but was occasionally quite insecure about fitting into Miranda's world. Miranda would have to see what she could do to rectify that condition also.

Miranda finished her work early and walked in the front door of the townhouse a mere 45 minutes after talking to Andrea. She heard loud music coming from the kitchen. Knowing her girls were spending the week with their father, Miranda quietly moved to the kitchen door. Andrea was wearing another old Northwestern tee shirt and cut-off jeans. Miranda grinned as she watched Andy dancing around the kitchen singing loudly.

After one pirouette, Andy opened her eyes and saw Miranda laughing. "Miranda, how long have you been there?" Andy blushed as she reached over to turn off the music.

"Long enough to appreciate the view." Miranda hugged Andy and then ran a hand down to squeeze a tempting ass. "I hope you don't plan on wearing these shorts in public."

"Nope, these are strictly for home." Andy pulled back and took Miranda's hands in hers. "You're early. Lunch won't be ready for a little while yet."

"I'm sure we can find something to fill the time. Can everything be left?"

"Sure. What did you have in mind, pretty lady?"

"You'll see." Miranda pulled Andy out of the kitchen and up the stairs towards their bedroom.

Miranda was bored and ready to leave. The benefit had raised an acceptable amount of money for charity. She made her appearance and smiled her fake smile and laughed her fake laugh long enough. The only bright spot of the whole evening was seeing Andrea in that red dress and her hair in a lovely up do. She had been right, Andrea looked amazing. "Speaking of which, where is she?" Miranda murmured as she looked around the room. She finally spotted her wife coming towards her, but something was wrong. Andy's usual smile and cheery disposition had vanished. Miranda was almost sure Andy was on the verge of tears. "Darling, what happened," Miranda whispered into Andy's ear.

"Preston Wellington IV again. I'm sorry, Miranda. Can we go now?" Andy hung her head and wouldn't look Miranda in the eye.

"What did that ass say this time," Miranda growled.

"Just some smart comment about turning a sow's ear into a silk purse. It's nothing. Please, can we go?"

Miranda stiffened as she turned on her heel and stalked across the room towards Preston Wellington IV. Everyone who saw her coming quickly moved out of the way. Those standing around Preston drew back to watch the show. They heard him insult Andy and waited to see how the dragon would respond. Andy hurried after Miranda and wondered if the dry cleaners would be able to remove any resulting bloodstains from the Prada gown.

"Preston, you seem to be under the mistaken impression that you can insult my wife with impunity."

"I didn't –"

"No, no. That wasn't a question," Miranda said softly. The entire room became still as the guests strained to hear Miranda flay the wealthy dilettante. "Twice in one day you've made derogatory remarks to Andrea about her appearance. I suggest you seek medical attention to address your vision problems. Anyone who can not appreciate Andrea's natural beauty must be suffering from some kind of serious disease." Miranda's glare was icy as she inspected the man. "You make comments about Andrea's dress but you do not do justice to Armani. You might as well save your money and shop at one of the larger chain stores in the local mall. Perhaps Sears is having a sale.

"Andrea on the other hand, can wear anything and look exquisite. She is a vision tonight. But then, she was perfection earlier today in cutoffs and tee shirt. Being able to see the real Andrea is a true gift and privilege that I am quite sure I don't deserve. Be that as it may, I cherish that gift everyday." Miranda leaned in and whispered additional comments in Preston's ear. The man pulled back shocked at the words and turned beet red.

Miranda turned and gestured to her assistant. "Rachel, call Roy."

"Already taken care of Miranda. He's waiting out front," she responded.

"Fine. That's all." Miranda held out her hand to Andy. "Let's go, Andrea."

"Yes, Miranda," Andy said with a watery smile.

Soon they were in the car and on their way home. Andy put her head on Miranda's shoulder and held her hand. "Thank you for standing up for me."

"Of course, darling. I told you he is an ass."

"What did you whisper in his ear before we left?"

"Hmmm." Miranda looked out the window as they traveled the city streets home.

"You said something to Preston before we left. What was it?" Andy was curious about what caused the man to turn six shades of red.

"I believe I said something about when you look your loveliest." Miranda continued to look out the window and not at Andy. She hoped but did not expect Andy to drop her line of questioning. Miranda was a little embarrassed at the frankness of her words. She was sure Andy would be appalled and probably angry.

"His reaction seemed a little extreme." Andy put her hand on Miranda's cheek and gently turned her so she could look into Miranda's eyes. "What exactly did you say?"

"I may have implied that you are truly lovely in the throes of passion," Miranda whispered. "_There is no way I'm letting Andrea know I told Preston my favorite look was me between her legs and her screaming my name_," she thought.

"Miranda!" Andy sat up straight and gaped at her wife. "You didn't!"

"Yes I did." Miranda took Andy's hands in hers. "Andrea, you are beautiful wearing Chanel or nothing at all. You are beautiful not just because of your features or your body. You also have a beautiful heart and soul. That is the beauty I treasure everyday." Miranda gently kissed Andy and felt the car come to a stop. "Come, my love. Let's go to bed."

The next morning Miranda woke up first again and gently stroked the dark head on her chest. "_Yes, give me the girl with her head on my chest."_

Artist: Nichols Joe

Song: Gimme That Girl

Album: Old Things New

Hang up that red dress

Let down your hair

Cancel those reservations

There's no need to go nowhere

As good as you're looking right now

Girl I bet you're thinkin' I'm crazy

There's a side of you that I wanna see

That never ceases to amaze me.

Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess

Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest

That's the you that I like best

Gimme that girl

Gimme that girl lovin' up on me

Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans

That's the you I wanna see

Gimme that girl.

Gimme a girl that's beautiful

Without a trace of makeup on

Barefoot in the kitchen,

singing her favorite song

Dancin' aroun' like a fool

Starin' in her own little show

Gimme the girl that the rest of the world

ain't lucky enough to know.

[Chorus x2]

Gimme that girl with her hair in a mess

Sleepy little smile with her head on my chest

That's the you that I like best

Gimme that girl

Gimme that girl lovin' up on me

Old t-shirt and a pair of jeans

That's the you I wanna see

Gimme that girl

Gimme that girl.


End file.
